Francoist Spainball
Francoist Spainball Spanish State (1939 - 1947) Kingdom of Spain (1947 - 1975) |nativename = Españabola Franquista Estado Español (1939 - 1947) Reino de Españabola (1947 - 1975) |founded = 1936 |onlypredecessor = Second Spanish Republicball |predicon = Second Spanish Republic |onlysuccessor = Spainball |nexticon = Spain |successor = Spainball |ended = 1975 |image = Francoist spain.png |caption = Una! Grande! Libre! |government = Francoist Falangist One-Party Totalitarian Dictatorship |personality = Grouch, Egoist, Authoritarian |language = Spanish |type = Former entity of Spainball |capital = Madrid |affiliation = UNball (after 1955) |religion = Francoism (Official Cult of personality) Roman Catholicism |friends = Portugalball Argentinaball Philippinesball Italy Vichy Franceball USAball (after 1945) Chile Basque remover! Good Basque! |enemies = Moroccoball UKball Basqueball Cataloniaball USSRball Second Spanish Republicball |likes = Francisco Franco, Religion, Nationalism, Union, National Syndicalism, Totalitarianism, Conservatism, Carlists, Visigoths. |hates = Englishmen, Communism, Seperatists, Republicans and Comunistas, WEEABOOISTAS! |predecessor = Second Spanish Republicball |bork = Franco Franco |food = Paella (and Basqueball's tears) |status = Dead |predicon_n = Second Spanish Republic |nexticon_n = Spain }} Francoist Spainball, officialy known as the Spanish Stateball and the Kingdom of Spainball, was a fascist countryball in Iberia and was the predecessor state to modern day Spainball. History Francoist Spainball was established by fascist rebels (cancer cells in the body of Spainball) in the Second Spanish Republicball and in Spanish Moroccoball. The reason for this was the aim to combat against CNT-FAIball and the Communist Partisans (other cancer cells in the body of Spainball) who were also taking advantage of the power grab during the Spanish Civil War. 3 years later, with the help of Kingdom of Italyball and Nazi Germanyball, it won the Spanish Civil War and anschlussed all of Second Spanish Republicball's clay. Despite supporting the regimes of Nazi Germanyball and the Kingdom of Italyball, they did not join the Axis powers during WW2 as they wanted to remain neutral. Even when they were promised Gibralta by Nazi Germanyball they still refused to join the war. After WW2, Francoist Spain was shunned by the Western Powers, most notably from Franceball, USAball and UKball. However, due to the on going Cold War with Soviet Unionball, the Western powers were reluctant to work with Francoist Spainball as to gain a strategic advantage in the Mediterranean. Francoist Spainball would lose a lot of it's colonial territories in North Africa due to it fighting with Moroccoball who desired more territory and it's independence. Francoist Spainball was dissolved after the death of the Caudillo, Francisco Franco. He was succeeded by Juan Carlos I who would transition Spainball into the Constitutional Monarchy we know today. Relationships Friends Before and during WW2 * Nazi Germanyball - Helped me during the Spanish Civil War, sent him some volunteers and mabye i should have helped him later on but needless to say he's a damn psychopath, and we have disagreements, but he's still better than communists so he's OK I guess. * Kingdom of Italyball - Mussolini is a great friend I can trust! I wish he would join me and Salazar though, we true fascism. * Vichy Franceball - Was of helpings kill Azana which we of thankings you for! In Cold War * USAball - Fellow anti communist. Unfortunately he is of democracy and sometimes we argue. * Franceball - Same as USAball * Chileball - Pinochet is my favourite son! He has very similar government to me, and he gives Communists just what they deserve! Loan me a helicopter, I need to use it to give filthy communists a ride! * Portugalball - He helped me with the Spanish Civil War. Salazar is the best and so is the Estada Nova. Iberian Bros for life!! * Republic of Cubaball - Go Batista! Enemies * UKball - Gibraltar is rightful Spanish clay! * Moroccoball - EL SAHARA ES NUESTRO GILIPOLLAS Y AUN ME AYUDASTE EN LA GUERRA * Basqueball - No te necesito ETARRA de mierda * Cataloniaball - You are Spanish! No independence for you! * Second Spanish Republicball - YUO OF TRAITOR AND AN ROJO! WE REMOVE YUO AND FREEMASON AMIGOS! * Mexicoball - bad son, Helped fake spain in war and his leader was a crypto-socialista! Every communist country, but especially... * USSRball - STUPID COMUNISTA!!! la division azul did a great job but you of not died! * Cubaball - ''¡NUNCA DEBI DEJARTE INDEPENDIZARTE! ''even if I kept an embassy in your dirty communist clay you of removed it! You are not my son! * Vietnamball - Another filthy communist, I send some people to end him but still he still of alive. True Vietnamball should've won you filthy commie and you would be of dead. * Laosball - I don't know anything about you. But you are communist so you are scum * North Koreaball - Another stupid communist, just like Vietnamball, I tried to end him but still alive. You are fake korea and worst korea! South is the true korea! * Soviet puppets - Sovietball's stupid commie puppets. * International Brigades - Comintern and my enemy's volunteers. Gallery S6abp6kkb6u31.png|artist: Porygon4S Francoist_spain.png 6dbe52fd-8df4-4a6b-955a-5f80d8df72c1 (2).jpeg Spanish Civilwar Comic.png Unknown.jpeg 's2chH6I.png 63ZNlUE.png Category:Fascist Category:Europe Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Catholic Category:Africa Category:Moroccoball Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Dictatorship Category:Iberia Category:Spainball Category:Christian Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:West Europe Category:Southwest Europe Category:Burger Lovers Category:World Cup Participants